My Roommate Is A Ghost!
by choco-nyan
Summary: Carlos always believed in ghosts. Even though the Palmwoods Ghost turned out to be Stephanie King, even though Logan calls him stupid for believing, even though people laugh that a 23 year old guy still believed, even though he never actually saw one before... but then again, it's too early to say never, right? CARLOS/OC


**So I thought about this when i read supersillystories's "Ghost In My Closet" and thought I just had to write it down. I have no intention of stealing her story as this has a completely different plot. The only thing similar is both stories have "ghosts".**

**I do not own Big Time Rush (show) and I do not own Big Time Rush (band) because if I did then... well, let's just say I'd be attacked by every rusher in the world and Lucy would've dated James from the moment He and Carlos wore that Super Mario costume. I only own my OCs. I don't even own Sydney and Fox :(**

* * *

Carlos woke up at the sound of Sydney howling downstairs. He groaned and mustered all his strength to wake up. Sydney stopped causing him to sigh in relief only to groan some more when Sydney started another set of howling.

The dog's been doing that a lot lately and honestly, it freaked him out at first. It wasn't the only odd behavior the dog's been showing either. He thought something might be wrong with her but the vets said they couldn't see anything but a healthy, happy dog. He knew she was healthy, he doubted she was happy though. All those early morning howls and barking at random spots weren't signs of a happy dog

Carlos slid his foot to reach the floor and forced himself to sit up his bed. He glanced at the clock beside him and saw it was only 3:32 in the morning.

He just sat there for a while thinking Sydney might stop howling on her own.

When the clock struck exactly 3:33 Sydney started to bark.

Carlos groaned again and dragged himself to reach the bedroom door.

"Carlos, where are you going?" Sophia, his girlfriend, asked.

"Sydney's barking again, I'll just see if something's wrong" Carlos smiled at her. "Go back to sleep babe"

"Okay... be careful" Sophia said.

Carlos gave her a reassuring nod and smile before opening the door. He sighed and rubbed his head as he walked along the corridor.

What could Sydney be possibly barking at this early in the morning? Thieves are out of the question because Bell Air had the tightest security ever.

Then again, Sydney could be barking because Sophia spent the night there. Sydney didn't really hate Sophia but she started acting up, howling at night, barking at nothing and basically was just being creepily weird since he started to bring Sophia home. He knows the dog doesn't hate his girlfriend because Sydney likes playing with Sophia and even seeks for her attention at times so he was very sure it was something else.

He just hoped Logan was right about ghosts not being real because he was seriously thinking that's the reason.

One thing's for sure though, if it _is _a ghost, he'd have to move to another house because that's the one thing Carlos knew he couldn't fight.

"Okay, Sydney, I'm up... what is it this time?" Carlos asked with a yawn.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw someone else there. His eyes went wide and he almost fainted.

He didn't notice her at first because he was rubbing his eyes but now that his vision cleared, he can see her in high-definition. He couldn't move and he felt like his breath hitched. His whole body felt really cold and his mouth hung open. Carlos wanted to scream but his voice wouldn't work so instead, a gurgling noise came out.

"G-g-g-gho-g..."

There, in front of him, was a sickly pale girl with shoulder length hair and small built. Carlos would have thought she's a thief if it weren't for the fact that she's translucent. He could therefore only conclude one thing: she's a ghost.

"Don't yell" the girl said raising both her hands. "I swear I'm not a thief. I don't even know how I got here. I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry, I don't mean any harm, I swear. I just..."

Carlos was about to run back to his room screaming like a little sissy girl but he couldn't move. Instead, he stumbled back and fell on his butt. He would've groaned in pain if he actually felt it but at the moment, he was not only frozen, he was also numb. His body moved automatically and scrambled as far as he can from the ghost until his back hit the wall.

"g-ghost" Carlos gasped.

Everything went black and it was the last thing he remembered.

=====IfIt'sSomethin'WeirdAn'ItDon'tLookGoodWhoYaGonnaCa ll?Ghostbusters!=====

Carlos woke up with a comforting breeze hitting his face. He heard hushed voices talking with each other. Thankfully, they were voices he knew very well.

"-so I got worried and then I saw him passed out on the floor" it was Sophia's voice

"Guys! Guys! I think he's waking up" that was Logan

Carlos groaned and slowly opened his eyes. The first vision he saw was his lovely girlfriend looking terrified and worried. Kendall, Logan and James were also there looking at him as if he would suddenly faint again.

"You okay buddy?" Kendall asked. "Soph said you passed out."

"Where am I?" Carlos asked with a hoarse voice.

"Oh no, he's got an amnesia!" James exclaimed looking horrified.

Kendall and James immediately looked at Logan who started panicking and reciting things about amnesia none of them could even understand.

"I saw this in a movie once... Quick! Hit him in the head!" James exclaimed

Just as James was about to look for a blunt object to hit him with and Logan was about to grab the pretty boy's arm, Carlos groaned catching all their attention.

"I don't have amnesia" Carlos muttered, sitting up.

"Yeah? Prove it" James said, already holding an empty vase.

He glared at James as Logan and Kendall just stared at him as if silently saying 'you're an idiot'.

"my so called best friend trying to hit me with the vase my girlfriend bought is James, the nerdy kid who just said a bunch of science stuff is Logan, the guy staring at me as if I just almost died is Kendall and the pretty lady beside me is my girlfriend Sophia" Carlos recited.

"Ha! You don't even know your name!" James yelled.

Kendall sighed and shook his head while Logan continued staring at James like he's an idiot.

"Carlos Garcia, now will you put the vase down, please?" Carlos sighed, reaching for Kendall's hand to stand up.

"Honey, what happened?" Sophia asked, worry never leaving her face. "You said you'd check out what Sydney's barking at then you didn't come back. I thought you were attacked by a thief"

Carlos tried to remember what happened before everything went black only for his face to become really pale. He opened his mouth to tell them about what he saw when he remembered none of the people in the room believed in ghosts.

Carlos closed his mouth again and thought of what he should do. If he told them he saw a ghost, they'd laugh. Logan would call him stupid and Sophia would be even more worried thinking he hit his head.

"I fell asleep" he lied

It was like his girlfriend and his friends were wired together because their eyebrows shot up all at the same time, all of which were the left eyebrow.

"You fell asleep? On the floor?" Kendall asked and Carlos knew his friends can tell he was lying.

He wasn't a good liar. That's why he never even bothered to lie. But then, he didn't really want to recognize the existence of the ghost because if he did, then he'd know that the reason he fainted really happened. That and he didn't want them to know he fainted.

"I was really tired" Carlos said truthfully. "We come home from rehearsals and recording at midnight then Sydney makes a lot of noise every 3 o'clock in the morning. I'm really, really, really tired"

Luckily, his friends bought this. Sophia sighed and held his hand, looking at him sympathetically.

"Why don't you go back to bed. We'll just tell Gustavo you have flu and you can't rehearse today. You got the steps down anyway" Kendall offered

"but-" Carlos started to protest thinking he didn't want to be left alone at a house that was probably haunted when Kendall cut him off.

"No buts" Kendall said sternly. "Just get some rest."

"I'll take Sydney with me. That way she can keep fox company while we're rehearsing" James offered.

"And I'll stay here and make sure you have something ready to eat when you wake up" Sophia said.

Looking at her, Carlos can almost hear a choir of angels singing. He sniffed and hugged her, showing his beloved his appreciation.

"What? No thank you to us?" James joked.

"You want a hug?" Carlos joked back.

"Honestly?" James asked. "Yeah, I'm a little tired too. I could use a hug"

They all chuckled especially when Carlos went and hugged James who patted the Latino on the back.

With all that, Kendall pushed Carlos back to his room and told him to stay inside unless he's full of energy again otherwise he'd be pushed back in anyway.

Carlos obeyed with the comfort of knowing Sophia's still in the house when he would wake up. He started thinking the ghost was just his imagination anyway.

He walked like a zombie to his huge bed and pulled the covers to keep him warm and comfortable.

The Latino sighed in content when he heard the door close but then made the mistake of opening his eyes for a second.

There, at the edge of his bed stood a vapor like creature with its plain white sunday dress flowing as if it was blown by a non-existent breeze.

"hi again" the ghost said with her ethereal voice.

Without thinking and his brain going haywire again, all Carlos could say was:

"hello"

* * *

**So? Watcha think? Should I just scrap this or continue? Let me know, okay?**


End file.
